List of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time, Darkness, and Sky characters
The following is a list of characters that appeared in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time, Darkness, and Sky, sorted in alphabetical order. Armaldo is the former "master" of Wigglytuff, according to the Special Episode Igglybuff the Prodigy. He is revealed to be an S-rank outlaw, but is still trusted by Wigglytuff. Amp Plains tribes Deep in Amp Plains lives a tribe either consisting of and or and . They are seen when the team comes to receive the Water Float for Marill and Azurill, and must be defeated. Ampharos resides on the 8th Clearing of Sky Peak. It rescues Pokémon that are in trouble or injured. In the main storyline, is rescued by Ampharos after being ambushed by . Azurill is the younger brother of . Their mother is ill, so they do errands for her, such as the shopping, while also looking for a Water Float that they had lost. When the player picks up an apple that Azurill dropped, they experience their first Dimensional Scream. Azurill is later taken to Mt. Bristle by and must be rescued by the player. The Water Float eventually turns up at the end of Amp Plains. Later Azurill falls into a nightmare and cannot be woken. The player must enter Azurill's dreams with the help of Drowzee to try to find out why. Azurill is woken by once has been revealed. Banette and Skorupi and were the bullies in the Special Episode Igglybuff the Prodigy. They convinced Igglybuff (who would later become Guildmaster Wigglytuff) to give them some of his Gummis, and ended up eating most of them. They later convinced Igglybuff to go explore Murky Forest with them. When Armaldo revealed himself at the end of the dungeon, they fled, leaving Igglybuff behind. Later they were part of the party that went to apprehend Armaldo. Bellsprout is the leader of Team Flame, but is afraid that it'll get burned. Bidoof Bidoof was the newest member to join the guild besides the player and their partner. Budew was one of Guildmaster Wigglytuff's childhood friends in the Special Episode Igglybuff the Prodigy, along with Smoochum and Wooper. Celebi This particular Celebi is and from the future. She helps Grovyle with his plans and seems to have a crush on him. Chansey runs and cares for s that are given as a reward for completing jobs. Chatot Chatot is Wigglytuff's assistant. He guards the team from Kabutops and Omastar in Brine Cave. Chimecho prepares dinner for the guild and runs Chimecho Assembly, allowing the player to recruit other Pokémon to their team. Corphish is a member of the guild. He usually says "hey hey hey" at the end of his sentences. Cresselia tries to stop Darkrai's plans. She is first seen revealing that what seemed to be her was actually Darkrai. After this, she travels with the team to defeat Darkrai in Dark Crater. After he is defeated, she joins the team. Croagunk runs Croagunk's Swap Shop. Croagunk once slept near his shop, but later sleeps in the room where Bidoof sleeps. Bidoof thinks of Croagunk as creepy. He claims to be unable to leave his shop due to the cauldron being stuck to the guild's bottom floor ground. Darkrai is the game's main antagonist. Darkrai attacked the player in the Passage of Time at the beginning of the game, causing the player to be transformed into a Pokémon and develop amnesia. Darkrai also sabotaged Temporal Tower, and once the player prevents its destruction, begins to cause a distortion in space. Once beaten by the player Darkrai attempts to flee through a dimensional hole, but is attacked by . Cresselia states that this would cause Darkrai to develop amnesia. Dialga Dialga is the ruler of time, who got overcome by darkness when Temporal Tower started to crumble, becoming Primal Dialga. Diglett helps out with Sentry Duty, working alongside Loudred. At the beginning of the game, Diglett is unable to identify the player's footprint. Many times, Diglett can't perform his duty, and the team must do it instead. Ditto is the guardian of the Limestone Cavern Time Gear. It s into other Pokémon to convince exploration teams to stay away from the cave. In Here Comes Team Charm!, it transformed into a to tell Team Charm that trying to find the treasure was hopeless, then later into to convince them that they needed to get revenge on Team AWD. Once they reached the final chamber of Limestone Cavern, Ditto transformed into an empty treasure chest to cause Team Charm and Team AWD to fight each other so that neither would discover the Time Gear. Wigglytuff stopped the fight continuing after Team Charm knocked out Team AWD, and forced Ditto to reveal itself. Ditto apologized for its deception, revealing that it was actually Bellossom and Sentret, then showed them the Time Gear. Drowzee was a former outlaw, first seen helping Marill and Azurill find their Water Float. However, a dizzy spell made the player know about his true intentions and finds him and Azurill at the top of Mt. Bristle. Here, Drowzee is trying to make Azurill crawl into a hole to get him treasure. He is defeated, and is later found at Mt. Travail, reformed. He helps the team get into Azurill's nightmare, and later leaves. Dugtrio changes the boards every morning for the guild. He is Diglett's father. He often stares out at the ocean. Duskull runs the . Dusknoir Dusknoir works for Primal Dialga. He is first seen as a renowned explorer, but his cover is blown when he snatches the player and their partner, sending them into the future. Dusknoir has several Sableye work for him, and ambush the player, their partner, and Grovyle with them in the Hidden Land. Electivire runs the link shop, which is absent at the beginning of the game. Grovyle Grovyle is a Pokémon from the future. He comes to the past to steal the Time Gears and place them in the top of Temporal Tower, preventing its collapse. He is also the playable character in the special mission In the Future of Darkness. Igglybuff Guildmaster Wigglytuff before he evolved, and the main character of Igglybuff the Prodigy. He lived at home with his parents and often played with his friends Wooper, Smoochum, and Budew, but one day went on an exploration with the bullies Banette and Skorupi to the Murky Forest. At the end of the forest, he met Armaldo, who usually would scare off any intruders. However, while Banette and Skorupi fled, Igglybuff was not afraid of him and Armaldo told him about exploring. Igglybuff then solved the puzzle of Armaldo's map in seconds, despite Armaldo working on its secret for a very long time. Igglybuff then convinced Armaldo to go on an exploration to the dungeon revealed by the map, Eastern Cave. At the end of Eastern Cave, rather than solving the puzzle, Igglybuff chose to obliterate the door with his YOOM-TAH, impressing Armaldo. They found the treasure—a Defend Globe. Igglybuff wanted to go on more explorations because he enjoyed it so much, and eventually convinced Armaldo to make him his apprentice. After exploring together for several months, the two decided to go to Fortune Ravine. At its end, Armaldo tried to solve the puzzle but ended up setting off the trap, dropping them into a Monster House. After emerging from the dungeon to find the ruins at its end, Magnezone, two Magnemite, Nidoking, Papa Wigglytuff, Mama Wigglytuff, Wooper, Smoochum, Budew, Banette, and Skorupi approached them. Nidoking told Igglybuff that Armaldo was actually an outlaw, and that they had to take him away. Igglybuff, upset, was about to YOOM-TAH the apprehending party, but Armaldo told him not to, or he would end up an outlaw as well. Armaldo gave him the Defend Globe, then was taken away by the police. Kabutops attacked Chatot, the player, and their partner in Brine Cave, accompanied by two Omastar. The same one attacked Chatot and Wigglytuff in the past. Kangaskhan runs Kangaskhan Storage. Kecleon Brothers The Brothers run a shop in Treasure Town, selling various goods to the player. The left one sells seeds and other food items, while the one on the right sells Keys, TMs, and Wonder Orbs. Lapras takes anyone with the Relic Fragment to the Hidden Land. Lapras was first seen by Wigglytuff many years ago, making him promise not to research the wall pattern. Many years later, Wigglytuff tells Lapras he cannot hold the promise any longer. After this, Lapras takes the team and Grovyle to the Hidden Land. Later, after Temporal Tower is saved, Lapras is asked about , but doesn't know much about it. Loudred works with Diglett on Sentry Duty. He also used to wake up the player and their partner prior to their graduation, and once went on the graduation test himself. He failed it, however. Magnezone is the town sheriff and takes custody of all the outlaws Wigglytuff's Guild bring to justice. He is often accompanied by two . Mama and Papa Wigglytuff Mama and Papa are Guildmaster Wigglytuff's parents. They appear in the Special Episode Igglybuff the Prodigy. Once Papa went mountain climbing with his son, Igglybuff, who would later grow up to be Guildmaster Wigglytuff. When they were climbing down the mountain, Papa Wigglytuff was almost crushed by a falling boulder, but Igglybuff used his YOOM-TAH to destroy it. One day, Mama Wigglytuff gave Igglybuff some Gummis to share with his friends. Igglybuff ended up also using these Gummis to make friends with the bullies Banette and Skorupi, then went to the Murky Forest with them. Papa and Mama were pleased when Igglybuff told them he had made a new friend—Armaldo—not realizing he was an outlaw. When informed them that Igglybuff was traveling with an outlaw through Fortune Ravine, they accompanied Nidoking, and the to apprehend Armaldo and save Igglybuff. Manaphy was first seen as an Egg, being found while the team was exploring a dungeon. He later hatches, wanting Blue Gummis, which must be provided. He is later taken by . Many days later, he comes back, wanting to join the team. Marill is Azurill's sibling, having a minor role in the storyline. When Marill, Azurill, and Drowzee go to Mt. Bristle, Marill is left behind. Later, Marill and Azurill tell the team about the water float in Amp Plains. Marowak runs the Marowak Dojo. Nidoking is an explorer who has been tracking down the outlaw Armaldo in the Special Episode Igglybuff the Prodigy. He spots them leaving a dungeon discussing going to Fortune Ravine. He then goes to tell Igglybuff's friends and family that he has been exploring with an outlaw. When Igglybuff and Armaldo emerge from Fortune Ravine, he, Magnezone and two Magnemite apprehend Armaldo and take him away. Omastar Two and Kabutops attacked Wigglytuff and Chatot in the past at the bottom of Brine Cave. Later they attacked the player, their partner, and Chatot. Poochyena Three are members of Team Poochyena Brothers, usually catching criminals. Phione Various live in the bottom of Miracle Sea, and were terrorized by a . If the team comes to the bottom another time after beating Gyarados, a Phione will join the team. Primeape is usually seen at the Hot Spring. Smoochum was one of Guildmaster Wigglytuff's childhood friends in the Special Episode Igglybuff the Prodigy, along with Budew and Wooper. Spinda runs Spinda's Café. Spoink lost its pearl at the bottom of Drenched Bluff, and the player and partner must retrieve it on their first mission for Wigglytuff's Guild. Spoink can be found in Treasure Town afterwards. Sunflora is a member of Wigglytuff's Guild and the playable character of the extra mission Today's "Oh My Gosh". Team AWD Team AWD usually is seen trying to get to the Zero Isles. They are also antagonists in the fourth Special Episode, Here Comes Team Charm!. Team Charm Team Charm are acquainted with Wigglytuff, and once went on an exploration with him. They travel with the team in Aegis Cave, and fight against with them. They are also the protagonists in the fourth Special Episode, Here Comes Team Charm!. Team Ebony Team Ebony consists of and . They usually want to get treasure, but always disagree on which one they want, Murkrow wanting shiny things and Shuppet wanting valuable things. Because of this, they rarely get any treasure at all. Team Raider Team Raider is a famous master rank exploration team consisting of , and . They appear after the end of the story on the , where they have rescued Dugtrio from the sea. Team Skull Team Skull is made up of , , and . They are a group of criminals, very much like Team Meanies from the previous games. Team Slackers Team Slackers consists of a and a , they rarely do much however. Team Tasty Team Tasty consists of the leader and . Wurmple is very afraid that Swellow will eat it, and so named their team Team Tasty, but doesn't tell its leader about its fear until the end of the game. Swellow is horrified to discover that Wurmple is afraid of it, and says that the delay in telling it is Swellow's failing as a leader. Torkoal is the town elder, usually seen relaxing in the Hot Spring. He is later called to examine the Relic Fragment to see if he knows anything about it. Ursaring Two are seen around Treasure Town. One was once a , who evolved into an Ursaring after discovering the Luminous Spring. Vigoroth usually advertises for a store in town. Wigglytuff Wigglytuff is the guildmaster, usually seen with a joyous attitude. However, if he gets angry, bad things happen. He is shown to be very strong, being able to defeat Team Skull with ease. Wooper was one of Guildmaster Wigglytuff's childhood friends in the Special Episode Igglybuff the Prodigy, along with Budew and Smoochum. Wynaut and Wobbuffet and run the Recycle Shop inside Spinda's Café. Xatu runs , which opens any Treasure Boxes found in dungeons. See also *List of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team characters *List of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon (WiiWare) characters *List of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity characters *List of Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon characters Category:Pokémon Mystery Dungeon * * * Category:Characters by game Category:Lists de:Charaktere aus Pokémon Mystery Dungeon 2 fr:Liste des personnages de Pokémon Donjon Mystère : Explorateurs de l'Ombre, du Temps et du Ciel it:Elenco dei personaggi di Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Esploratori del Tempo, dell'Oscurità e del Cielo